A Psychics Fall
by English Otaku With Chocolate
Summary: Verdanadi Hemsworth, a girl with a gift. Yet wanted by both sides of a battle for earth. Loki/OC I DONT own the Avengers, only the OC :
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a seat in a heavily populated restaurant, sitting across from my friend; her name is Jasmine (or Jas as I call her). Jasmine is a bouncy type of girl, with burgundy hair (since she decided to dye it that colour) with it in a curly yet straight fashion, which reached just to her shoulders; her eyes were sky blue, but when stared at seem to be glaring into your soul, but after getting past that feeling I was fine.

We were sitting, eating cake laughing and pointlessly chatting about the latest things. It was fun, acting normal with my friend, in front of a large number of people. We usually came here though, so I'm even surprised I still have this feeling of happiness whenever this occurs. My cake was warmed up/melting chocolate brownie cake, _God was it delicious_.

Sadly Jasmine decided to halt my train of thought by asking

"Hey, notice those guys over there?" she nodded her head towards a group of three boys, about our age all from the boys school a bit further away from ours.

"Yes, what about them?" I asked curiously trying to decide what she was going to say next.

"They did something to one of my other friends, and I want to play a 'prank' on them." She continued smirking at me.

Yes, as you probably have guessed by now I am _Not Normal_ and my friends know that, which make us all extremely close.

"And what is this prank?" I answered her, not making eye contact but putting another fork of my cake into my mouth to give me a reason not to look at her sly grin.

"Make one of their glasses of drink break" She said.

_Great_, now even she was asking for me to use my abilities. _People with their stupid need for power_, truthfully, I despised most humans. My reasoning was fairly simple most of them are _idiotic, power hungry, manipulative beasts_.

"Will you get me another slice of this if I do so?" I replied, looking up a smirk spreading across my face, _the Hunter needs a Bounty_.

"Sure..." She answered rolling her eyes; this was usually our deal, me 'pranking' someone for some sort of reward, which was usually food.

I nodded as my smirk was fully spread across my face, making me look like a starving beast upon a damaged carcass of a weak animal. I also felt a mischievous look coming out of my eyes, I _always_ enjoyed fooling others. I looked back at the boys, our targets, as they sat down with a small basket of chips in the middle of the table for them to share, as well as them placing down their drinks on their table (they all had 7Up, typical boys). As I stared at the smallest boys' glass, I quickly pulled my hand into a fist, the glass smashing, the glass going into a circular shape (since I make sure it's controlled to not hurt anyone), and the drinking pouring all over the boy who had just put it down on the table.

They were silent, shocked, well apart from the boy whose glass it was, who let out a gasp and called for help. All that I and Jasmine could do was to _laugh _at these _pathetic _boys. And, yes, my power is physic.

Let me explain... I can control inanimate objects by keeping eye contact with it and movements with my body. As well as look into peoples' minds, and into their memories, which I usually 'switched-off' while I was in public, too many thoughts gave me either a nose bleed or a bad headache. Although, I have never used these powers to harm people, even if I wanted to, I'd refrain since my gift was an unfair advantage over the normal person.

'_Oh, look who just smashed a glass' _a voice beamed within her head

"Huh?" I said out loud, but at this time Jasmine was collecting my cake, so she didn't hear me say it.

_Who_ was this voice in my head, it certainly as hell wasn't mine.

'_I'm Loki... Puny human' _the voice said again, with a twinge of annoyance in it.


	2. Chapter 2

'_I'm Loki... Puny human' _the voice said again, with a twinge of annoyance in it.

'_You were very interesting there, although... I wasn't the only one intently watching'_ he continued, not waiting for a reply.

What Loki had just telepathically said to me shocked me, so much that I physically froze. _Who the hell was watching me, oh god, shit shit shit, I'm so screwed_, I panically thought to myself.

'_That man in the black trench coat with a black eye patch... His skin is also dark. Just helping dear.' _Loki said in my mind, now with a hint of amusement at his earlier comment and how I reacted.

I looked around and my eyes met with dark brown ones directly diagonal from my position, he looked exactly as Loki had described, but more terrifying. His face was expressionless as we look at each other, panic rising within my body as he started to get up and walk towards me. I swiftly looked for Jasmine. _She's taking too long..._I thought to myself and saw she was chatting with another boy, Christ her and boys. And by the time I turned back around to see how close the Black-Trench coat-Guy was to her, and he was right next to her.

"Miss Hemsworth, please get up and follow me normally to not cause suspicion... I want a _talk_ with you." The man whispered into my ear harshly, his voice had a demanding tone, like that of a _spoilt child_.

"Why should I? I don't even talk to strange people like you." I basically hissed back to him.

"I am Mr. Fury... Now let's go." He whispered to me again, gripping my arm and pulling me out, my friend not even noticing me being nearly dragged out by this 'Fury' guy.

*(o_o)*

We ended up in an alley, one with a dead end. This was nothing like I had planned my day for.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I saw you in there Miss Hemsworth, very talented you are, what else can you do?" He asked.

Now, I had time to inspect him. He was about 6' 11'' to 6'12'' tall. And a very sturdily built man, with dark chocolate skin and a structured face, one which always looked serious. Due to him wearing mainly black, it seemed to be his favourite colour. He loomed over me too, which made me frightened as well as determined to get away. I also took this opportunity to 'scan' his mind, for any thoughts concerning this, she didn't really pick up on anything but that he had given orders to look down from the rooftops and prevent harm coming to him. And thus I realised I could not escape from this man.

"Just what you saw." I finally replied.

"Hmph. I need you to come with me Miss Hemsworth." Fury commanded.

This was something I _did not _want. And I always guess there's always a first time for everything, even hurting others. And as he reached out for my arm again I shut my eyes and moved away from him, it wasn't like I was causing what was about to happen, but it was like a self-defence mechanism. I suddenly heard about 15 groans of pain and opened to my eyes to the Fury-guy kneeling in pain holding his head. I _couldn't _allow this chance for escape to pass; it was now or never, she regained her posture and ran to the end of the alley, it was actually quite a long alley, she had just realised with a sigh.

She had nearly reached the end of the alley, or the entrance to it, but an entrance back to a safe normal world. Yet, her world will never be anything like normal now. Just as she was about to step out of the alley, slam. She had run straight into a man.

_Awww... Shit. _She sighed to herself. Looking up at the man, who was grinning down at her sweaty, blushing face. He had slick, raven black hair, with small flicks coming out of his hair. His face was beautifully structured, emphasising his cheeks and eyes. Ohhh... His eyes were a sharp emerald green, bursting with mischief and amusement. For his clothes, he was wearing a tuxedo suit (the black jacket, trousers, white top, black tie, with classy black shiny shoes), with a green and gold patterned scarf-thing which was shown through his jacket, but wasn't hidden by it, mostly since it wasn't buttoned up. He was also holding one hand on a cane with a blue glowing end, while I noticed his other hand was around my waist, which was probably why I was blushing.

"Oh hello... _Darling_" The man said. His voice sounded so familiar... Something she'd heard before. That man was Loki!

"Loki, let the girl go." Fury said sternly, stepping towards her and Loki.

"Oh, you want her? Too bad, I have her." Loki retorted, grinning slyly at Fury. While Loki was grinning, he turned me to face Fury, allowing him to see my stunned eyes. But also Loki decided to play with my light blonde hair, which was also making me blush. _Why did he have to be so attractive?_ No words came out of my throat, it was dry, I was shocked.

"Well then, bye." Loki said as Fury started to walk fast towards them. Then it went black for a moment. Then they were in a different place.

We had just teleported.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello There! Thank you so much everyone for supporting this story. And sorry for not loading more of it. You see, I actually wrote this on a whim, I never thought it'd become so loved in a short space of time.**

**And as you've also noticed Fanfiction. Are planning to take away M rated fan fiction, like rape, violence and all that stuff. Although this might seem good, especially for protecting younger readers, it also ****prevents the imagination and ability of us writers**** and henceforth, I don't support this act, how about they throw a poll or something? **

**Also, reviewing my first 2 chapters, I've also realised I hadn't properly introduced my oc, who actually is just completely random, mostly resembling myself (more like my younger self yet older). And I actually think some of the things my oc actually does… Which makes it easier for me to get into the character and feel what she feels.**

**I am also a huggggeee Loki and Tom Hiddleston fan. Don't blame me, I couldn't resist the smile, and those cheekbones of perfection. (Great now I am fangirling… Fffff)**

**This chapter is basically a long, long authors note. Since I'd like to make an actual plot for this, thankfully writing this in the early morning didn't affect me allowing cliff-hangers so there's many possibilities for this story. Yet I need to make a plot, this might take a while since I know a general plot, but it isn't very strong.**

**So this is where ****YOU ****the reader come in. I'd like you, anyone to submit a review or a pm to myself with ****ANY**** ideas for this story, I'd like to involve my readers, since I think that way we can all make a wonderful story influenced by the community.**

**Thank you, and so I can actually give you all something, I'll just chuck a fact-file on my oc at you. *Chucks paper everywhere* TEHE! :3**

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own anyone in The Avengers, but I do own my OC Verdandi Hemsworth.**

Tony Stark View:

I sat in my living room area in my home, Stark Tower, comfortably on a couch, looking through my debrief. Personally to me I like to research people whom I'll be working with. So as I flicked file to file, passing those such as Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk (I need to research gamma rays, I'll likely be working with him), the Tesseract, which actually didn't look threatening, but I guess any cute thing can be deadly, like cats. Finally I came upon a file which actually interested me, a young girl no older than 14, 'Why the hell would SHIELD look into a kid?' I thought to myself, immense curiosity creeping through me.

As I looked at the file, I read:

File Number: 65892

Subject Name: Verdandi Hemsworth

Subject Power: Physic

Power Description: Can mentally break objects, as well as harm others' minds

Danger Level: 9 out of 10 -Compromised and Dangerous

Subject Description:

Hair Colour: Light Blonde

Eye Colour: Forest Green

Skin Colour: Normal, not pale, White

Height: 4'' 6'

Subject Physical Appearance: Slim, yet not stick thin. Shoulder length hair.

Subject Mental Description: Stable, yet like any normal teenager. Apart from her ability to observe her surroundings and will use her power in self defence, or just for fun.

I looked up from the file, into New York's bustling night time view, another reason I liked this tower. I took a sip of some brandy and stroked my stubby beard.

"So, this is the girl that SHEILD want? So they want kids… Pfh, I wonder how strong she is, obviously quite. Yet, I can't wait to meet her." I grinned to myself, wanting some form of entertainment, looks like I just found it.

**A/N**

**Tony - So I'm bored? Why can't I play poker or something, maybe some fluff?**

**Me - But that's no fun, we need our Playboy Billionaire Philanthropist**

**Tony - *Huff***

**Verdandi - I hope I find out where I am, I'm so bloody scared! Please don't make us erm… Love each other?**

**Me - *Evil grin* Tehe… You get to enjoy me being a puppet master to everyone. Of course you're going to love him, the cheekbones of perfection woman! I thought you were based off me!**

**Verdandi - I am! B-**

**Me- Anyway. Thank you everyone!**

**Side note: If anyone can guess where I got the First Name and/or the last name from or based it off gets erm… Something? Wait they get a turtle! Na joking, it's just for fun, go ahead and do it :D**


End file.
